


Liar

by Mandibles



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandibles/pseuds/Mandibles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick 'n' dirty Male!Jack/M!Shep drabble-y thing. For the Positivity Mini-Fills on the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

Shepard hits the wall hard, biotics keeping him pinned and unable to do more than kick his legs. Not that he even does that. He only scowls at the man that approaches him.   
  
“Jack! What are you—” The hand around his throat shuts him up and then Jack is suddenly so close, too close.   
  
He smirks. “Isn’t this what you wanted, Shep?” He licks a line up the other man’s cheek. “My dick. Your ass.”   
  
“What? N-No! No, I—” It’s a lie, he’s lying. This exactly what he wanted, exactly how he wanted it, which is why he’s so hard. “Not like this,” he lies further.   
  
A barked laugh. “What, were you planning to wine and dine me and shit?” Jack’s hand abandons its chokehold, trails down his chest, cups that aching bulge, and squeezes. He whispers, “Bullshit,” and Shepard is done for.   
  
“Just—” Shepard licks his lips when Jack’s hand begins to rub. “Yes—just—fuck—please—”   
  
“Please what, Shepard?” Jack demands, words sharp, spittle flying. “Tell me how much you want my dick, faggot. Tell me.”   
  
Shepard doesn’t sob. He also doesn’t strain against Jack’s biotics. He doesn’t want touch the tats across Jack’s body, doesn’t want to trace them with his fingers until they lead him there, to where they all meet. He doesn’t want Jack’s dick. He doesn’t, he doesn’t, he doesn’t, he—   
  
He was always such a bad liar.   
  
“Fuck me,” he cries out, legs wrapping around the other man’s waist. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!”   
  
Jack grins crookedly. “About damn time,” he sneers before crushing their mouths together.


End file.
